Demon Eyes Among the Leaves
by Sakiru Yume
Summary: Two girl from the Hidden Cloud Village join the Chunnin Exam, but what is their true purpose for coming to Konoha? HIATUS. Sorry.
1. The Infiltration

_**First chapter of the Naruto story that Yume no Sora**_ _**and I wrote. She's my fanfic partner in crime. Enjoy.**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Some say demons bring power.  
Others say they bring destruction.  
_

Two girls who appeared to be thirteen or fourteen, a boy slightly older, and a man, all wearing ninja headbands, stood at the gate of Konohagakure. Slowly, it opened and they walked in, to be stopped by other ninjas the second they entered the gates.

"Who are you?" One of the guards demanded. The four simultaneously help up identification cards that stated that they were part of the Chunnin Exam. The guard relaxed, then let them pass. The group walked a little farther into the village together, then split up, the two girls taking off on the rooftops like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Wow," One remarked to the other. "That was easier than expected. Do you think that they have somewhere to eat. I'm hungry." Almost on cue, her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Of course they have somewhere to eat, baka. They _do_ need to eat, you know."

"We left the idiots back there. Anyway, lets find FOOD!!! You should eat too, Ranpu-chan."

"You already knew the answer before you said that. By the way, Tsuki, we have company." As she said that, a boy with vibrant yellow hair and a girl with annoyingly pink hair jumped on the rooftop in front of the two girls. Instead of stopping or even crashing, the two simply leapt over the Konoha ninjas and continued on their trek for food.

"C'mon Naruto, we need to catch up with them." The girl called to the yellow haired boy. Tsuki and Ranpu looked at each other and sighed in unison, then stopped short.

"What are you doing here?" The girl shouted to them as the couple ran to catch up with Tsuki and Ranpu. When the two girls remained silent, the girl frowned. "Hey, I asked you a question!"

"We're participants in the Chunnin exam starting in a few days. Or is this how your village welcomes people?" Ranpu said sarcastically as Naruto and the girl caught up with the two on the rooftop of the hospital.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, you should be more considerate of your visitors." Tsuki pulled down her eye with her finger and stuck out her tongue. Sakura looked surprised, to say the least.

"How do you know my name?' She asked curiously.

Tsuki glanced over at Ranpu, then grinned sheepishly. "Oops."

"OK, just let us see your passes and you can go to…where ever you were going." Tsuki and Ranpu had already pulled out their passes, so she showed them and took off again, again looking for food.

"That was troublesome," Tsuki commented with a dull yawn. "Now I'm even more hungry."

Ranpu sighed and scanned the marketplace below for a food stand or restaurant. "There," she said, pointing to a shish kebab and barbeque restaurant. "Let's go there."

Tsuki grinned and nodded. "Smells good," she said, sniffing the scent that was wafting out of the building's open windows.

Ranpu nodded. "But remember, Tsuki, you're not allowed to use your powers until at least the third round of the Exam."

Tsuki made a face. "Yeah, yeah. Tell me something I don't know. But, before that, let's EAT!"

The two of them jumped off the rooftop and landed on the street, barely missing the heads of innocent bystanders and attracting a fair amount of attention as they did so. They ignored the strange stares they were getting, though, and entered the restaurant. They entered about the same time as three other ninjas, though the other group was all from Konoha.

"Choji, remember to save some for Shikmaru and me this time, okay?" one of the three said, a girl with a long blonde ponytail and a very skimpy purple-and-black outfit.

"Right, Ino," one of the two boys said, presumably the one called Chouji. The other boy, who could only be Shikamaru, looked bored and was staring mindlessly off into space.

A waiter, looking apologetic, quickly ran up to the two groups. "Uh, well, I'm sorry, but we only have one table left."

"WHAT?!" Chouji and Tsuki yelled simultaneously. Then the two turned towards each other, glaring. Without warning, they ran off towards the last open table, struggling and trying to get ahead of the other. A trail of smoke and dust was left in their wake.

Ranpu sighed tiredly, then began to walk slowly after them. Shikamaru and Ino followed close behind, apparently also used to this kind of thing.

When they finally caught up, Chouji and Tsuki were staring at each other over a grill covered with pieces of meat and vegetables. Each was holding an unbroken pair of chopsticks (A/N if you've ever gotten a new pair of the regular/cheap kind and then eaten with them, you'll know what I mean), and were clearly waiting for the other to make the first move. Ranpu, Ino, and Shikamaru had just began to ease onto the benches next to their friends when Tsuki's hand suddenly darted out and snagged a piece of meat from the grill. Chouji's hand flew out directly after and snatched up several vegetables. Their arms became blurred as they grabbed piece after piece of barbequed food and shoved it into their mouths.

Then, without warning, Tsuki shoved a large chunk of tender meat into Ranpu's mouth. The entire process only took Tsuki a second and a half, and then she was back to eating, not willing to let Chouji win the battle of the mouths, and unreasonably huge appetites. Ranpu's response was merely to pull the meat out of her mouth and place it calmly on the table.

The hunk of steak was promptly shoved back into Ranpu's mouth, this time Tsuki's movement not even being visible. Then Tsuki's hand clamped on over Ranpu's mouth to prevent her from once again removing the food. This didn't seem to slow her down in her process of eating, though, and soon her attention was once again focused on her contest with Chouji. After several more seconds, the two voracious eaters seemed to be slowing down. Soon they were down to the last piece, and the stare down had resumed, this time seemingly even more serious than the last.

Without warning, or looking away from Chouji, Tsuki's hand lashed out and she gobbled up the last piece of meat.

"You are indeed a worthy adversary," Tsuki said in a surprisingly serious voice as she chewed on her food.

"You as well," Chouji said, looking a little dazed, but apparently none the worse for eating half a mountain of food. He, too, looked solemn.

Then Tsuki swallowed the last piece of steak, and the two broke out in grins.

"We should do this again sometime," Chouji said. Tsuki looked excited, then frowned for a second. Before anyone but Ranpu could notice, though, she regained her composure and nodded cheerfully.

"Yeah, if we have time." Tsuki said happily. _If we have time._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_R&R. No flames please. _**

**_Next Chapter: The Chunnin Exam begins. _**


	2. The Chunnin Exam Begins

_**Finally finished**_**_. I hope you like it. OK, read. NOW._**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_The demons stir in the night  
__Their eyes dull and hearts cold_

Tsuki and Ranpu sat in the apartment that they were staying in during the duration of the Chunnin Exam. Both were silent, each focusing on their thoughts of the upcoming days.

_We need to continue surveillance and report back to Nadeshiko-sama. I should send the first report tomorrow. Tsuki needs to learn not to show off what she knows. We can't make others too suspicious. I guess she isn't used to hiding everything, but she needs to be more careful. We can't afford any mistakes._

-░▒░-

_Wow, Ranpu needs to lighten up. She's been stressing since we got here. And she seems more tired than usual. I guess she's gotten better at keeping herself awake. Being tired isn't an option here, though. Both of us need to be as strong as we can be. This Hokage is known to possess amazing strength and chakra control. We can't afford any mistakes._

-░▒░-

As Ranpu stifled a yawn, Tsuki pounced on her (THIS IS NOT PERVERTED).

"You really need to go to sleep. You need to be strong for the upcoming days." Ranpu shook her head and tried to get up, but Tsuki held her down.

Tsuki focused her energy and a light blue whip of chakra appeared. She pressed it up against Ranpu's cheek. A moment later Ranpu relaxed and fell asleep, her chakra drained. Tsuki got up, sighing.

_I hate having to do that. She should just go to sleep on her own. It's killing her and I hate it. Soon I may not be able to overpower her and knock her out. Then what?_

-░▒░-

Ranpu awoke to the sound of light breathing next to her. Tsuki had her head on the bed that Ranpu had been sleeping on, the rest of her hanging off onto the floor. Ranpu cursed softly, then got up and lifted Tsuki up easily and placed her on the bed. Ranpu hated how Tsuki cared so much about her, but knew that she cared just as much about Tsuki.

Kemuri knocked on the door and Ranpu went to open it before he woke Tsuki up. "Sorry, I wasn't sure if you were sleeping." Ranpu scowled; he didn't know about her dislike for sleep. "I just wanted to check in with you guys. After we split, Kinzoku-sensei and I couldn't find either of you."

"Hi, Kemuri-chan!" Tsuki exclaimed from behind Ranpu. Kemuri looked alarmed, but Ranpu looked unperturbed.

"Good-bye, Yukai-san." Ranpu said, and as Kemuri left, Ranpu slammed the door and turned to glare at Tsuki.

"Why do you continually knock me out? I can't afford to sleep in an alien territory like this." I can't afford to sleep at all.

"You don't go to sleep even at home. I need to do this. For you." Because you're my only friend.

There was a knock on the door and both of them turned to open it at the same time. Ranpu wrenched it open to see their teacher, Kinzoku Kaijin, standing in the doorway.

"The first part of the Chunnin Exam starts in an hour. Come on, we're going to the testing area." The two followed their teacher and teammate out of the building and to the examination. Ibiki Morino, the examiner for the first part of the first exam, appears and the exam starts.

-░▒░-

"You have an hour to finish the written portion of the exam. Cheating is prohibited. Anybody caught cheating will be automatically ejected from the exam. Begin." Genin from the different villages begin scribbling down answers and attempting to sneak a glance at other test takers' papers. Those caught were, as said, immediately ejected from the exam. Six rain shinobi, three sand shinobi, and three leaf shinobi were ejected in the first ten minutes. Ranpu finished in nine.

Two minutes later Tsuki handed in her test, then returned to her seat. Only Ranpu could see her smirk as she lounged in her seat. Through the next fifty minutes the rest of the shinobi handed in their papers. The last person to hand in his paper was Naruto, who gave it in at the last second.

"Good, you all handed your papers in, except those who were caught cheating…" the test supervisor mused, scanning the rows of apprehensive Genin. His eyes stopped when they came to the two early-finishers, though. He'd never seen or heard of anyone finishing before the first twenty minutes or so were up. Who are those two girls? Furthermore, they're from the Village Hidden Among the Clouds, so they most likely can't be trusted no matter what their pretenses and background may be.

Tsuki, who'd previously been lounging in her chair with both eyes closed, opened one eye, looked at the overseer dully, and yawned. The corners of the man's mouth twitched. Whoever those two were, he'd have to make sure he was on the lookout for them from now on.

Meanwhile, Tsuki grinned as she finished her exaggerated yawn. Turning her head slightly towards Ranpu, she whispered softly, "What do you think? Found any interesting people yet?"

"Well, Naruto Uzumaki, for one thing. From what we know about him, he seems the most likely candidate."

Tsuki nodded, suddenly serious. "I think so, too. Still, we should try to find out as much as we can about everyone else, too. I'm interested in seeing what everyone thinks of the fake Tsuki, anyway." And there's no way I'd show them the real me.

Ranpu nodded slightly. "Socializing may be difficult, though. We've never made any real friends before." We've never had to. No--we've never been able to.

Tsuki sighed and nodded, then pasted her reckless grin back on her face. "Yeah, but I think I can manage it. You should try to as well." Tsuki knew Ranpu didn't _do_ friends—just as she didn't do food or sleep—but her hope was that this would help Ranpu to become a little more social. The darker side of this hope was that Tsuki would also make "friends" and would become so attached to them that she would begin to want to abandon the mission. Using her false, "outer" self would help her with this, though. It would distance her from anyone she met and provide her with a reason not to become attached to them. Or so she hoped.

The Jounin supervisor cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to draw the Genins' attention. "Now that you've all finished or been removed from the first part of the test, I'm going to ask all of you a question, one even more complicated and difficult than the first. Those of you who would like to refrain from answering may exit the classroom now. Keep in mind that if you fail this question, you'll never be able to enter the Chunnin exams again. But if you back out, you'll be able to take it again the next time around. Now, make your decision."

Tsuki sighed loudly and leaned back in her chair as several nervous-looking ninjas raised their hands and quickly left the room, avoiding the stares of their peers.

"Is that everyone? Good." A smile broke out across the man's face. "You all pass!"

Tsuki grinned and Ranpu simply sat there as other Genin starting shouting in confusion. The test-overseer raised his hands to quiet them. "You're probably wondering why I didn't ask you a question. Actually, this whole setup was false. Two of the Genin among you are fakes, Chunnin and Jounin in disguise, and wrote down all the right answers to the test so you could all copy off of them." As he said this, two of the test-takers leapt from their seats to the front of the room and removed their disguises. While others seemed indignant and shocked, Tsuki and Ranpu only sat there. They'd known about the fakes all along. Naruto didn't seem surprised either, but, then again, he'd already taken the Chunnin exam.

"Everyone proceed outside to the second part of the Chunnin Exam." The Genin obeyed and stopped at a chain link fence. A moment later a lady with a purple hair in a ponytail appeared.

"I'm Anko, the supervisor for the second part of the Chunnin Exam. You must all fill in this form, then you will get your scroll and this part will begin." As Anko explained the rules, Tsuki glanced over at Ranpu, grinning. Ranpu had her eyes closed, but she knew that Ranpu was listening carefully. "OK, fill out the forms."

As all of the Genin filled out their forms, Tsuki, Ranpu, and Kemuri handed their filled-out papers in and received an Earth Scroll. A few moments later they were sent to their gate and the test began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**It is longer than last time. I really hope that you liked it. My friend and**_ _**are doing this over email so it may take a little while between posts. Please review.**_


End file.
